


Inside the mind of a brilliant scientist

by Kasumi_Mitsukari



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Health Issues, doctor maxwell, maxwil - Freeform, patient wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Mitsukari/pseuds/Kasumi_Mitsukari
Summary: Wilson Percival Higgsburry, 30 years old fell ill with an extreme case of hallucinations and schizophrenia after a traumatic event that had happened in the little house he had lived in. 2 young men had tried to rob him. In the end it was not a good idea to life alone in the forest without any ways of protecting yourself. Wilson was already in an unstable state as they entered the house, seeing things that were not there. And like that he thought the thieves in his house were nothing more than a few squirrels that had found their way into the house. When he went downstairs to look the 2 men panicked and one of them attacked Wilson with a baseball bat. It was a direct hit on his head and he was immediately unconscious. The men took everything with worth and ran. What they didn't know was that Wilson was in the middle of a experiment as he went to see what was going on and this ended up in a horrible fire. It was a wonder that someone noticed the smoke and found him before he was harmed. But after that he was in this hallucinated world of his that he called ,the Constant'.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness was all that he was able to feel. It sounded strange even in his own mind, a mind that devoted itself to science and that there was always a plausible answer to everything. But he could not find better words to describe his current situation. He could not see anything around him no matter how much he tried to concentrate and to look around. That in itself was difficult enough because he was half floating and here was the point were _feeling_ the darkness came into his thoughts. All he was able to feel around him was some gooey substance that surrounded him completely. But he was still able to breathe somehow even when it was a little bit more difficult than normal. He tried to remember how he ended in a situation like this....His name was Wilson Percival Higgsbury and he was a scientist. At least he wanted to be one but he never made a real break through and in the moment were he thought he would go insane there was this voice from his radio and....He shuddered as he remembered how this voice had fooled him and the last thing he remembered were these dark hands reaching for him and dragging him into their realm. It was not a pleasant feeling that was for sure. “Help....please....someone help me!” His voice was dull in the endless darkness. There was no room for noise and even if his voice wouldn't be so embarrassingly quiet no one was here to hear it. At least that was what he thought. “Wilson? Wilson breathe!” The voice was like a knife cutting threw the thick waves of dark goo. It was clear and loud and he recognized it immediately. It was the same voice that had talked to him over the radio! “W...Where are you? Were am I?” He looked around but the source of the voice was nowhere to be found. “You are safe for now! Please calm down and breathe Wilson!” He closed his eyes and tried to calm his heartbeat. He breathed in and out a few times and he could feel how the gooey darkness around him vanished with every second. And as he opened his eyes again it was completely gone. He was in the middle of a clearing. The forest around it was inked in the blood red of the setting sun and next to him crackled a little campfire. “Wilson! Goodness you are awake!” He was drawn into a tight tight hug before he even realized that there was someone else beside him. It was a young man wit short black hair, big black and innocent eyes and incredible big and round glasses on his nose. He was pale and his eyes were filled with concern as he let him go and looked him over. “How do you feel? Are you alright?” He stroked over his cheek and took a few leaves out of his messy black hear with a smile while Wilson stared at him completely confused. “Uhm....I am sorry but....who are you?”, he finally asked and the young man looked up. “Ohhhh yea right” He started to laugh and his eyes started to glow with joy. “My name is William Carter~ Nice to meet you~” He frantically shook Wilsons hand who was more and more confused. “Uhm....hello. I am...” “Wilson Higgsbury I know~ We already met”, William explained and helped Wilson to stand up. “The radio? You remember?” Wilson nodded and sat down next to William as he sat down on a log next to the campfire. “Even it was....a different part of me who talked to you back there” Williams voice was filled with sorrow all of a sudden and he kicked a stick inside the crackling flames of the fire. “Maxwell”, he explained as he noticed Wilsons questioning look on him and he smiled even when the smile was filled with sadness. “You are not able to remember everything after the incident in your home right?”, he asked then and Wilson nodded. “Well.....this incident was over 6 years ago now, Wilson....You are here in the Constant for a very long time now and the first time we met I was king of this world. And not a very nice one....The shadows on the throne change you. They fuel the bad inside your heart, in my case my wish to be famous and to gain power beyond the human capabilities.” He sighed. “ _They_ gave me all of that but the prize was a life as a slave. Even the king is bound to the board if you know what I mean. I did what they wanted me to do. Bring other people with desperate souls ans wishes here to see them suffer and harvest their precious agony for their own twisted power.....That's how we met. Around that time I was many thousand years on the throne already. I had lost all hope to escape this madness any time soon and I gave up. But....you did not. No matter how often this place took your life you fought and fought....and in the end you found your way to the throne room and freed me. The next thing I remember is that I woke up in this forest. Right here were you were now.” He looked up to him. “It needed time but in the end I was able to find myself, find William Carter, inside this emotional mess that was Maxwell. And every day I came to this place with the hope that you, my saviour, would be freed from the throne and come back. You lost all your memories in the process but at least you returned! And that alone makes me happy” He smiled and laughed nervous as he saw Wilsons bemused look. “I missed you, you know”, he said, circling a stick in the dirt before them. “I loved the little talks we had when I was on the throne.” “We were very close hm?”, Wilson asked and leaned back a little bit while staring into the fire. William snickered again and looked up to the starless sky. “You could say that yes. I mean you hated me in the beginning because I was the one that brought you into this hell. But with time came the realization I would assume. We both realized that, even as the king in this twisted game, I had no control at all. The shadows controlled all my actions and I was a victim to them like every other survivor. After that something changed. I mean Maxwell was cold and cynical but somehow you reached deeper and you reached me. And together we were able to defeat _them_. It was incredible to be honest. Well until the point were I lost you to the throne and was thrown into this place at least.” He flinched as one of the logs in the fire broke and crunched in the process. “God.....sometimes I think I would be better to be Maxwell again. He was not so scared from everything at least-” “Don't say that William” Wilson smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder. “I can't remember how he was but from what I heard Maxwell was a jerk. And you are such a nice person. Do not lose this again.” William stared down to him. Then he too smiled. “Thank you....”, he mumbled and threw the stick in his hands into the fire. “You must be tired....Please take the bed I will watch the fire for the night” He pointed at a makeshift bed made out of dry grass and leaves. “Are you sure?”, Wilson asked and William nodded. “I insist. I do not need sleep. But you were so long on that goddamn throne you will need to refill your energy.” Wilson nodded as he felt how tired he really was. A little bit of sleep would not hurt him and William didn't seem tired at all. And so he yawned and fell into the ,bed' and was almost immediately asleep. All he was able to do before the blessed darkness of slumber got him was a mumbled “Good night William~”

“ _Good night William~”  
“Good night....”  
Silence filled the room as Wilson fell asleep. The little room was filled with the red light of the setting sun and the white walls almost seemed warmer then they normally were. _

“ _Dr. Carter?” The heavy metal door opened and William looked up as his boss entered the room. “Good afternoon Charlie....”, he mumbled and looked back to his patient who laid silent and peacefully sleeping in his bed. The_ _psychiatrist_ _had many cases in his life but no other was as bizarre and_ _contemporaneous_ _so capturing like this one. For 5 years now he was Wilsons personal doctor and after the first year of treatment William had ended all other meetings with other clients and was concentrated since then only on Wilsons treatment. Wilson Percival Higgsburry, 30 years old fell ill with an extreme case of hallucinations and_ _schizophrenia_ _after a traumatic event that had happened in the little house he had lived in. 2 young men had tried to rob him. In the end it was not a good idea to life alone in the forest without any ways of protecting yourself. Wilson was already in an unstable state as they entered the house, seeing things that were not there. And like that he thought the thieves in his house were nothing more than a few squirrels that had found their way into the house. When he went downstairs to look the 2 men panicked and one of them attacked Wilson with a baseball bat. It was a direct hit on his head and he was immediately_ _unconscious_ _. The men took everything with worth and ran. What they didn't know was that Wilson was in the middle of a experiment as he went to see what was going on and this ended up in a horrible fire. It was a wonder that someone noticed the smoke and found him before he was harmed. But after that he was in this hallucinated world of his that he called ,the Constant'. And no one was able to find a way to reach him. That was until William came. He lost him once as he fell so deep into his world that even he was not able to reach him anymore but he never stopped to try and finally, today he got him back.  
“I have him”, he said smiling to Charlie. “He is back! I knew that he only needed some time!”  
She sighed and sat beside him. _

“ _And you think that you can help him?”_

“ _I will at least try it!”_

“ _William....we know each other for a very long time now....And I am afraid that this case will destroy you...”_

_Her eyes were filled with concern. “I see how much you invest into this and how much you care for Mister Higgsbury. I am not blind Wil I see that you started to feel something for him and that this is the reason why you want to safe him so much. You are not dumb you know that you are never allowed to have feelings for a client and normally I would have stopped this the moment I realized what is going on but....I could never do this to you” William swallowed and looked back to Wilson. He took his hand and stroked over it. “I want to help him Charlie...”, he mumbled. “I am not a magician but hell I will be one when it means that he will finally wake up from this nightmare!”  
Charlie sighed and patted him on the back. “Just promise me to be careful okay?” He nodded and with that Charlie left again. Leaving him alone with Wilson, the one patient in his whole career that was so much more than just that. _


	2. Chapter 2

The following days were more relaxing than Wilson had anticipated. They followed a small path that William had created over the time due to the fact that he had repeatedly returned to this place. Williams Camp was not far away from the forest and they reached it 1 or 2 hours later. It had not much. Only everything that was necessary to survive. But thanks to his shadow clones he had more than enough wood and stone and even the fridge was decently filled. William had insisted that Wilson needed more free time after his return and like this the scientist was only allowed to do trivial jobs like creating new traps of piling up the wood William brought back.  
It was almost too good to be true and they expected every second that something horrible would happen. But nothing came and so they did their daily routines in peace. William in fact was the best companion you could wish for in a world like the Constat. Sure he was sometimes a little bit too jumpy but he was always doing his best in everything he did and he was the nicest person he had ever met.   
“It was the moment I knew: Shit I am going to die. To an frog good job Carter!”, William finished his story and both man laughed. They were sitting at the camp fire, the darkness of the night already everywhere around them. “And did you survived?”, Wilson asked and threw a new log into the fire. William smiled and nodded. “I did but it was close. With only 75 hp you are pretty much fucked whenever something in this world only looks weird at you. I am so glad that I have my shadows!” Surprised Wilson looked up. “Hp?”, he asked and William nodded. He tapped twice on his chest right over his heart and 3 symbols appeared before him. “This whole world is like a game Wilson. And every game has stats and of course health points and stuff like this. We have health, sanity and hunger” He pointed at the different symbols. “Try it out~” Wilson hesitated but copied the gesture William did a minute ago and the symbols appeared in front of him too. “Oh wow”, he mumbled and tapped on the heart. A number appeared. “150. So that is my health?” William nodded. “Why do I have so much more than you then?”, he asked and let the symbols disappear. “Oh that is easy”, William explained. “Because of my long time on the throne and my Codex Umbra I am able to work with the shadows. But you get nothing here is for free. So the price for this power is a lowered max hp. A little plus is that I regenerate sanity pretty fast. But even that is not always good. Because I need Nightmare fuel to summon my shadows and the only good way to get it is to kill shadow creatures that only appear when your sanity is very low so....yea. You do not have any special power so you have the average stats”  
“Soooo what you say is that I am just an average guy with nothing else than being normal?”  
“Oh Wilson you don't know how wrong you are”  
William smiled and looked down at his hands. And....was he just imagining things or were his cheeks a little more red than normal? “What-” “You are in fact very special. It is no super power or fancy ability it is more....well it is just who you are Wilson” William stroked nervously over his neck. “You are intelligent and you love your work. Science is not only your hobby it is your passion. Every time when you work on something your eyes sparkle like the stars that do not exist here in the Constant and I like that about you. Sure there are things like your special fashion choices or your more than confusing haircut but....you know....uh....” he stumbled over his own words while Wilson was silent and stared at him, “You have....no flaws.....and I guess that is what I appreciate the most” In an instant Wilson was red like a tomato and tried to hide behind his hands. He heard Williams nervous chuckle and cursed silently. “William you....god damn you are such a nice guy is it even possible that someone like Maxwell is the same person?”   
“You're welcome~”  
William reached over to the crock pot and took the last two kebabs. One of them for Wilson who took it without looking at the man beside him. 

_Doctor Carter smiled as he watched how Wilson started to eat the meal he brought him today with a flushed face. He knew that every word he said would change on the way into Wilsons world. Sometimes he even imagined sitting next to him on the fire he talked about earlier. Every Doctor believed that his hopes were stupid. That Wilson was already too deep into all of this but William would find a way to help him somehow. Charlie was so nice to let him. She knew about his love towards the man and she knew that he would be able to do the most as his personal doctor. She would have fired him a long time ago if she too would not think that William could do something and their long relationship may have helped too.  
“Oh Wilson...”, he mumbled and laid a hand on Wilsons. The man was wearing his signature gloves were the fingertips were missing and he didn't even react to his touch. He wondered what dream William was doing right now....  
“It is time to go to sleep”, he said with a voice full of love and hurt. “I will watch the fire. You should rest” Wilson looked up. His eyes as empty as always and distant. His eyes remembered him of milky glass every time he saw them. Their cognac coloured depth dull and colourless. “What is with you William?”, he asked. His voice was filled with live and William only wanted to see it in his eyes too. “I am fine don't worry. I do not need to sleep~” He reached into his bag and gave Wilson a book. It was not important what book it was. In Wilsons world it would be the Codex Umbra. He gave it to him every evening after he asked for it the second night. He loved to read it before going to sleep. “Good night, Wilson.”, he said and laughed as he saw how eagerly Wilson pressed the book against his chest. “Good night William! And if something happens or you need to rest don't hesitate to wake me up!” William nodded and sighed. “Sleep well.” He pulled the sheets higher and watched how Wilson started to read in the book he gave him without seeing a single word. After a while he closed it and fell asleep with a smile on his face, the book pressed to his heart and William felt a warmth filling his heart.   
__He would find a way to help him! Whatever it would take._


	3. Chapter 3

Wilson realized that he fell in love with William as he died for him. It was in the middle of winter. They coordinated their daily chores so that they would always travel together when it was necessary to leave the camp. And today was such a day. William wanted to farm new wood and stone with his shadow clones while Wilson wanted to empty the rabbit traps. They were on their way back to camp, inventories filled with resources as they heard the first growling noise. Both stopped and stared at each other in horror, waiting for the first howl to confirm their fears. And it followed not even a minute later. “Hounds!? I thought they are all dead!”, William cursed and checked his thermal stone. It was almost completely cold and Wilsons seemed to be in a similar condition. They had no time to return to the camp and they had nothing to fight, expect for Williams 2 shadows. And they had not enough cut grass to build a fire right now to refill the heat of their stones. In short: they were screwed. “Fuck why NOW?” Wilson looked up to William who was as shocked as he was. “Follow me!”, the magician then said and he took Wilsons hand and started to run. The howls were already very close and Wilson was sure that he could already hear the loud steps of heavy clawed paws running towards them. “We will fucking die here!”, he screamed in panic but William seemed to have a plan. At least he stayed calm and ran towards the forest were they first met. “Everything will be alright!”, he said over his shoulder as they reached the first row of trees. “Just do what I tell you! Whatever will happen remember that death is not permanent here. So even if I die I will come back!” Wilsons eyes widened. “Why are you telling me this?” His voice was filled with fear. “William don't you dare to die today!” William smiled and pressed his hand in his own a little bit tighter. “I will try to avoid that.”, he said. ,but if I need to do it I will do it!', was the unspoken message they both knew too well and Wilson wanted to scream at him as he suddenly felt an incredible pain in his left leg. He screamed and fell into the snow, bringing William to an abrupt halt. “WILSON!” A Hound had caught up and had jumped at Wilson, injuring his leg in the process. The beast had landed only a few feet away from them in the snow and William didn't hesitate a single second. The Shadow soldiers attacked the single hound and killed it in seconds. “Wilson! Oh god!” William fell on his knees beside Wilson and tried to analyse the wound. Everywhere was blood and Wilson assumed that the wound was very deep according to the amount of pain he was experiencing right now. “Fuck....I can fix that! I just need time!”, William stuttered. But time was the only thing that they didn't have. The other hounds were already very close and once they were all here they would be both dead. “William!” Wilson tried to stabilize his shaking voice. “Please....run! Or they will kill us both!”   
“I will not leave you behind Wilson!”   
William bandaged the wound with his suit jacket and tried to lift him up to carry him. “We are too slow like this!”, Wilson mumbled and buried his face in Williams shirt. He loved his smell. It reminded him of home....maybe because this place was his first real home and William the first one who accepted him like he was.....  
William ran as fast as he could but the hounds were catching up and they did not have much time left before the cold would kill them instead. “William....”, Wilson mumbled. “Don't talk!”, the taller said and tried to run faster. “I will not let you die!” They reached the forest clearing as William reached his limits. He brought Wilson over to the fireplace that was still there and tried to fire it with a few logs. “W...We can't stay here” Wilson trembled like crazy from the pain and the cold and Williams gaze met his. His eyes were full of concern. “The hounds will be here soon!” “Not when someone distracts them!”, William said. And before Wilson was even able to realize what he had said he pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “When the night is over run as fast as you can back to camp”, he said with a smile. “Wait there. Here are a few logs they should be enough for the night.....and when I don't come back before the next noon....” He stopped and stood. “Just survive Wilson. I will come back I promise!” He took out more Nightmare fuel and formed two more clones. 4 clones were very exhausting for his mental health but William did not seem to plan to really come back. Wilson was shocked and lost all his words. And like this he was not able to stop the magician. A few moments later and he was gone between the trees. “WILLIAM!” He tried to stand up but his injured leg would not allow it. And so his only solution was to scream. “WILLIAM YOU BASTARD COME BACK! WILLIAAAAAAAAM!” He started to cry and he screamed until his throat was raw. He did like he was told, but just because he had no other choice. Curled up into a ball he listened for any possible footsteps from a returning friend but they never came. The howling of the hounds were far away now and he cried as he waited for William to return. 

“ _William! William please calm down!”  
“THEY DO NOT KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH HIM FOR FUCKS SAKE! I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN WORK WITH HIM ARE THEY BLIND?!”  
Charlie sighed and leaned back into her seat. They were in her office and processed what had happened today. It was the 24 of December and William had asked Charlie if he was allowed to go outside with Wilson, even when he was not allowed to leave his room for his own sake. “I am there with him for the whole time”, the Doctor had said. “Just today. It is Christmas!” Charlie was not able to say no to his puppy eyes and like this he allowed him to go into the garden area with Wilson. It was a nice cold afternoon outside and there was even a little bit of snow. William had hoped that the contact with real things like the cold air or the cold snow would bring Wilson somehow back to reality. And even when the chances were low he at least wanted to try it. In the end it was a disaster. As he brought Wilson outside and into contact with snow the smaller man had started to panic and run. William had tried to catch him but the man seemed to be in so much fear that he ran for his life. They had catched him in the end but only with the help of one security guard who had jumped on him. His stun gun hit Wilsons leg in the process and after that the man was not able to run away again. He had screamed and had punched around him but as soon as William was beside him and carrying him back into his room he was far more calm and cooperative. He had mumbled silent things into the scarf he was wearing and as he was back in his room Charlie had entered it too and had dragged him out of the room and into her office. Her boss had called and asked what was going on. And after she had explained it to her she ordered that William would not be allowed to see Wilson for the next few month until the case was solved. Wilson would have other Doctors in the meantime and that was the moment were William had intervened.   
_ “ _She is the boss William”, Charlie said as William started to go circles in her office. “And I can't control what she orders!”  
William cursed and looked into the chimney that was burning beside Charlies office table. “That is not fair! I just wanted a nice Christmas for him.....And now I will not see him for months! That will throw us years of practise and progress back! That's just....stupid!” “Rules are rules Will”, Charlie said and with that was their conversation finished and William free to leave. _


	4. Chapter 4

William did not return after this and Wilson knew that his hopes that he would return in one way or another crumbled every day a little bit more. He was sure that this beasts had killed him. William was so fragile in comparison. He had his clones yes but they also were a weakness because they drained almost all his sanity at once. When the hounds had not slaughtered him he was sure that the shadow creatures had.

Wilson shuddered and looked up to the sky. It was spring for a few weeks now and the summer was near, he could feel it. But today was a rainy day and he had no willpower for anything today in that storm. He had enough food and resources for now and like this, sitting in the entrance of his tent, protected from the rain, he had time to think properly. When William really died that day he would return one way or another. Without memories yes but he would come back. This hell was never so merciful to release someone so easy into death. So there were only two possible conclusions: William came back but somewhere else, far away from their camp or Charlie captured him and dragged him back onto the throne. Or even worse keep him as her pet or something.   
“William were are you…”, he mumbled and wrapped his arms around his legs. There was not much he could do. When William was somewhere in the Constant he could just hope they would met in one way or another but if Charlie had him he would need to return to that damn throne room to save him again. And that was something he could do at least and was a better choice than just sitting here and waiting for weeks. “I will come and find you!”, Wilson mumbled determined. “You will see Charlie. He is not your toy! He is my friend and I will bring him back home even when it is the last thing I will do”

Charlie was obviously not happy with that because after that one group of hounds after the other appeared in his camp without any warnings and he died almost twice. But for him that was just the answer he needed. William was in her grasp or why else would she react so extreme after his decision? He prepared everything he would need in a backpack and as the heat of summer started to rise he was ready and started his journey. The portal that would bring him deeper into this places heart was not too far away from camp. Not even a whole day away. The reddish light of dawn flooded the land as he reached it and as the mechanism of the portal sprung to life he knew that it was the right decision. He gripped the handles of his backpack harder before he entered the portal and the dark shadowy hands dragged him deeper into hell.

  


_2 months. They waited 2 whole months until they realized that William was the only one who was able to reach Wilson in his psychosis and as he was finally allowed to return the damage was already done. As he returned in the bright white room it was completely in chaos. Several books were thrown through the room and laid creased and with severed pages all around the floor of the tiny room. Wilson was sitting in his bed, arms wrapped around himself and pure horror in his gaze. “Wilson!” William rushed to his side and Wilson reacted almost immediately as he heard his voice. “W…William?” “Yes! Yes it is me!” William took one of Wilsons hands as he reached for him and he realized that the younger man was shivering like crazy. He lost his gloves at some point and his arms were covered in bruises and scratches. William knew that they were from the several times other Doctors tried to work with him. They told him that Wilson reacted always with some sort of hysterical mental breakdown were several guards were needed to hold him down and prevent him from attacking the staff._

_“Oh lord what have they done to you my poor boy…”, he mumbled with pain in his voice. “Oh that. These are nothing. Charlie had send her hounds to stop me from rescuing you but they had no chance!”, Wilson said proud. “I saved you once and I will do it again William! Just wait for me!” ”Wilson no….When you follow this path till the end again you may not be able to return this time! It is too dangerous!” “I don’t care!” “Wilson trust me please! I am fine. I am here by your side and that will not change what do you want more?” “But this is not the real you William!” William froze and Wilson smiled while he took his hand in both of his own. “You suffer I know that. And I will not let Charlie destroy you from the inside when I am totally able to stop this madness!” William cursed and looked away. It was so goddamn frustrating…Wilson was calling this mess madness without knowing how awfully right he was and that it was his behavior was the thing that destroyed William and himself from the inside out. But he could not tell him that. His_ _subconscious would not allow these words to reach Wilson unfiltered and who knew what he would hear instead. It was really important to choose his next words wisely. But it was so hard to choose when your heart ached like it was squeezed too much. “I….Wilson I cannot let you go…” His voice trembled. He would not be able to stop his decent into madness when it once started but he would try everything he could. He would not lose him again. “You can’t stop me William”, Wilson answered with a smile and William knew he was right….Tears trailed down his face and he stroked Wilson over his cheek. He was so cold…”But I will try…” Wilson laughed and leaned into his touch. “I know. Because this is how you are William. Always thinking about others first.” HE chuckled. “Remember when you told me about your past self? About Maxwell?” “Yea….” He remembered too well. He hated how he was before his job here in this mental hospital. He was a complete asshole and Charlie loved it to remember him about this dark time of his life. “I will not allow Maxwell to appear again!”, Wilson said and closed his eyes. “Because, you know, I fell in love with William not Maxwell.” William blushed and tried to hide his sobs. He knew about Wilsons feeling even when he did not know how much of his real self had reached him. But to hear it now when he knew that he would lose him was too much. “Wilson….Wilson please….” He sobbed and Wilson pulled him into a hug. “Don’t cry or I will start to cry too….I need to do that….Just trust me!” He wanted to trust him. But he already went through his path down his psyche and it ended with several years were he was completely silent and unresponsive to anything he did. He would not be able to do all of this farce again! “The shadows will swallow you….you know that! I can survive this as long as you are here….safe…..so please. I can’t lose you again…” “You will not!”, Wilson promised and stroked over his head. It was laughable. What sort of mental Doctor was he that his patient tried to comfort him? But Wilson was so much more than just a patient… “I will free you and then will find a way to free both of us from this hell! This time will be different I can feel it!” Yea….William could feel it too. But he was afraid that it meant that this time he would lose him forever. And he would not let this happen!_


	5. Chapter 5: A cold Reception

„Oh, You found my portal did you? You'd think you would have learned your lesson by now. Hmm. Let's try something a little more challenging, shall we?“   
Charlies voice was as cold as the wind that greeted Wilson as he opened his eyes. He was on the ground and the queen of the board was towering over him with an amused smile. “So you really want to safe little Will hm?” Wilson was faster on his feet than he would ever have thought was possible and he glared at her with a gaze that was full with hatred. “Where is he Charlie? Where is William?” She laughed and shrugged her shoulders. “My little pet is where it belongs. Bond to the throne and forever by my side~” Wilson wanted to punch this smug grin of her face but he controlled his emotions to get more information out of her. “Charlie I know that what happened was a tragedy....No one involved deserved what happened that day including William! It was not his fault and together we can find a way to-” He stopped as Charlie started to laugh. “Oh darling you are soooo naïve. I do not want to leave this place~” She started to circle Wilson like a predator its pray. “I love this place and I am the queen of it! What could this other boring world give me that is better than this?” She raised her hands and dark flames appeared in them. “Endless power! Enough to control even Them. Something my dear puppet never learned unfortunately.” The flames disappeared and she smiled. “But now let us start our little game, shall we?” Wilson growled and followed her with his eyes as she summoned an umbrella in her hands. “It is easy. So even you should understand it. Like the last time you need to travel and survive the 5 chapter I prepared for you. Every chapter will be harder than the one before but there is a little rule I changed to make it more...interesting~” Her grin was completely sinister now. “When you die here, you die. Game Over. No second chances. No items that can revive you will be available. No touchstones. No meat effigys. And you will not wake up in front of the door to try it again. Over is over in this game just to spice things up a little. After all” And in that moment the clear blue sky turned dark and it started to rain. “You were able to beat this game once already. Let's see if your so called ,love' for my pet will be strong enough to guide you through my game~” And she disappeared into thin air. Leaving Wilson alone in the rain with a completely new map to discover and not much time to do so before the winter would come. 

_“And?”_   
_“Nothing. The only thing he said was that he wants to see you”_   
_Charlie sighed and shook her head. “I hoped that he would at least answer the most basic questions but no…..” “And they are 100% sure that the criminals are the same as all these years ago?” Charlie nodded. “The policeman that spoke with me said that they are hunting these two for a while now. After the accident with Mister Higgsburry they found their passion to burn people in their own homes it seems and they always leave behind a complete deck of cards. One card is always from another deck and they find the card from the last case in the deck of cards from the next one. It is very clear that they are the same because they said so in a letter that they wrote after the second murder. And unfortunately for us is that Mister Higgsburry is the only person who had seen the two and survived.” William sighed and looked to the door behind Charlie. “I don’t think that his condition will change anytime soon”, he mumbled and stroked over his neck. He had not said a word about Wilsons decision to dug deeper into this darkness of his mind again. He was too afraid that another throwback so severe would cost him this case and not even Charlie could help him then. This was a fight he needed to fight alone. “I will try my best to improve his condition….as always” Charlie nodded and handed him the papers with the questions. “Be careful William”, she mumbled. “Don’t lose yourself in his darkness.” And she left. William stood there for a while and glance through the papers in his hands. All these questions were easy but completely impossible for Wilson in his current state. He entered the room and sat next to his patient who was staring blankly at the ceiling. “Wilson?” Wilsons head snapped in his direction immediately. “William? Is that….you?” He reached for him and William took his hand in his own. “Yea….it’s me….” “Oh what has she done to you?” Wilsons voice was filled with concern and William knew why. It was exactly like the last time. The further Wilson travelled the more twisted and monster like would he look in his eyes. Just another sign how much his mind would change Wilsons perception of the world around him the deeper he wades into the dark ocean that was his own head._   
_„I am okay“, he assured him and squeezed his hand lovingly. „And these marks on your throat? She called you her pet is she really using a collar on you!?” Charlies pet huh? William would chuckle if it wasn’t so sad how Wilson saw the world. “She….is my superior yes. But I would not call it...being a pet” Wilsons gaze was still unsure but he did not press it further. “And everything else?”, he asked and laid his other hand on Williams cheek._   
_“How is life treating you on the throne? Are They nice to you? Can you endure it a little bit longer?”_   
_“Wilson...”_   
_“Is Charlie nice to you?”_   
_“Wilson!”_   
_“And how is your mental stability? Is your sanity alri-”_   
_There were a lot possible ways to stop Wilsons train of rambling thoughts but William was desperate and afraid to lose him that he interrupted him with a kiss. Wilson froze but after a short while he replied to his gentle ministrations. The kiss didn’t last very long, just a few seconds in fact, but it felt like an eternity and as they parted they were both completely red. “Oh uhm...well that was…..surprising”, Wilson stuttered with a wide smile on his face. “But not unpleasant-”_   
_“Wilson”_   
_“Huh?”_   
_“I am fine okay? However you may see me right now it is nothing more as an illusion to trick you. I have no wounds on my neck or claws or stuff like that. And I am not telling you this to soothe you. Just….remember that okay?” Wilson stared at him for a moment. Than he nodded. “Not that it will change my decision to safe you”, he added grinning and William sighed. “I know….but at least it is something I guess” They laughed. “Before I need to go once more I have a question for you Wilson”, William said after a short silence, still holding Wilsons hands in his. “What is it?”, the younger one asked cheerful. “Do you remember how you ended up in the Constant?” Wilson frowned and thought for a second. “It is still very blurry. Like almost everything before we met in that clearing. Uhm…..but I think I can remember more and more every day….” He looked down at their entwined hands. “I can remember that there was this radio. I was home and it was you...no Maxwell who talked through it with me. He offered forbidden knowledge and I was very desperate for progress….So I accepted and as exchange I needed to build this portal that brought me here” William nodded. The story was similar to the one Wilson told him when they first talked. Only the fact that he heard him through this radio was new and very interesting. “Thank you Wilson for your honest answer”, he said and stroked with his thumb over the back of his hand. The door to Wilsons room opened and Charlie looked inside. “William. Do you have a minute?” William sighed and nodded before he looked one last time over to Wilson. “I need to go now.”, he said and Wilson whimpered silently. “But I will be back as soon as I can! I promise!” He pulled him into a tight hug and stroked through his messy black hair. “Hold on. You are a fighter we both know that….”_   
_“I will not give up until I find you again!”, Wilson mumbled determined and as William wanted to stand up he pulled him into another gentle kiss. “Whatever it costs!” William bit onto his lower lip and tried to control his trembling voice. “Okay~” And with that he let go of his hands and went over to Charlie. Her eyes were filled with a mix of concern and sadness as she closed the door behind him and she laid a hand on his shoulder as he brushed away the tears that had formed in his eyes. “Oh William….”, she sighed. “You do realize that after this case ended for you, in whatever way it might be, that I can’t let you work here anymore right? You are too emotional damaged...” He nodded. “Yea...but that’s okay. There are only two possible outcomes anyway. Either I can free him from this horrible place and will get healthy again or he will fall even deeper into it and will be lost forever. If number one is the case, what I hope, then I will treat him until he will be able to leave this hospital and will stay by his side as long as I can. Even if that means to lose my license as a doctor. If number 2 happens…..” He stopped for a moment. “Then I will leave this city. Travel around the world for a bit and try to forget him….We will see what will happen” Charlie nodded and smiled. “You are the best Doctor we have here. When someone can help him, than it is you” William smiled and thanked her. “So what is it you wanted to talk about?” Charlies smile disappeared almost immediately. “Well..We got new informations about the two criminals we talked about….And it seems like they caught one of them”_


	6. Chapter 6: King of Winter

“Well, would you look at that, you survived. One down, four to go!” Charlies voice was amused as she looked down to Wilson who groaned and sat up. The last world was already a nightmare. He almost died because he was unable to find any sticks and now here he was in a world with an endless winter without the resources to start a fire or even a simple torch. “I hate you you know”, he mumbled looking around for sticks to craft a pickaxe. She laughed and tilted her head slightly as she observed how Wilson tried to start a fire. “William is waiting for you, you know”, she said as he finally was successful and warmed his hands near the crackling flames. “It is almost annoying how he always talks about you. You broke my toy unfortunately” She sighed and Wilson glared up to her with pure hatred in his eyes.   
“I swear when you hurt him in any way I will….”   
“Yea you will what?”   
“I will show you what real nightmares are”  
“Ohhhh now I am scared”  
Her voice was filled with sarcasm and the evil smile on her lips made the little scientist even more furious. “You will see evil witch!”, he said and stood up. “I will leave this cursed place with William and you will be alone forever!” She huffed and shrugged. “Then surprise me little scientist”, she said before she disappeared.   
Wilson sighed and wrapped the few tufts of dried grass around a stick to create a torch for the night. He would need to find Beefalos to craft a winter hat with the few spider webs he had left from the other world. That would help at least a little bit against the unforgiving cold of this never ending winter. 

“Okay Wilson. You can do this!”, he mumbled to himself as he sneaked closer to the giant Beefalo in front of him with his razor in hand. “Just a little bit of wool is all I need.” He was very careful. The last thing he needed here was an angry Beefalo chasing him through the night without the chance to craft a new torch. Luckily everything went as planned and he returned to his improvised camp to craft the necessary items. “Wilson?” He winced and turned around. “William!” He stored the Beefalo fur into the only chest he had and ran to his former companion. As he had explained in the world before his appearance was once again a little bit different and more monster like. His hands looked even more like claws and a shadowy darkness crawled over his arms up to his elbows. “I really hope that this is just an illusion William or else I will need to punch you!”, Wilson said worried and took Williams hands in his. The black skin did not even feels like skin anymore and more like some sort of rubber. “It is, I promise”, William ensured him and raised his hands to his lips to press a loving kiss on them. “I am here because I need your help with something” Wilson looked surprised up to him. “What? Uhm sure whatever you need from me!” William paused for a second before he sighed and pulled him into a hug. “I need you to do something….very difficult. It may have an impact on your sanity but you will not get any physical wounds. I will be with you for the whole time so you will be safe!” Wilson eyed him for a moment. “Is it something Charlie wants?”, he then asked and he saw his answer in Williams eyes before he said it. “I see...” He needed a moment to overthink the whole offer. Whatever it was it was dangerous enough that William was worried about his mental health but not dangerous enough to kill him. Otherwise William would not be the one who asked him. “Okay so if this offer is from Charlie what is in it for me?”, he asked and William smiled slightly. “She will let you skip this chapter completely.”, he explained. “At first she did not want to give you anything for it but I insisted for something that makes your journey at least a little bit more comfortable. And this chapter here is one of the hardest so your chances of survival will rise a little bit at least” Wilson smiled and cuddled with him a little bit more. “Thank you William. So. What is this whole thing about?” William hesitated a moment before he wrapped his long mantle around them both and everything around them disappeared into smoke and shadows. A moment later they appeared in a little and dimly lit room. In the middle was a single chair. In front of it was a cage covered with a heavy red curtain. Wilson gulped and sat down as William brought him over to the chair. “Remember. I will be by your side for the entire time”, he said and laid his hands on his shoulders. “You will not be alone. Not a single moment!” He took a deep breath and nodded as Charlie appeared from the darkness behind the cage and smiled. “I am happy that you accepted my little deal. I knew you would when I send my pet to you to ask” She laughed as Wilson glared with a hatred filled gaze in her direction. “So then let us begin~” And she pulled the curtain away. Inside the cage was a hound. But he looked a little bit different. He had a lot of scars and his eyes glowed blood red. As soon as he saw Wilson he jumped up and started to bark and slam against the bars. Wilson winced and his heartbeat sped up immediately as he saw the Hound. Something about it made him extremely nervous. “So my dear Wilson”, Charlie began and stroked lovingly over the cage. “We will let this hound loose and then we will see what will happen. It can’t harm you in any way. We just want to see it’s reaction towards you~” And without any more words she opened the cage and the hound attacked Wilson.

_“Calm down! Please Wilson you are okay!”_   
_He had expected something like this sure. But it was different when you were actually in the situation itself then to theorize about it. He was able to convince Wilson to come with him to the criminal who had destroyed his life and they had hoped that he would somehow able to identify him as the one who had attacked him all these years ago. And somehow he had with the immediate panic attack he had as he saw the man. It was clear that he had some sort of fear towards the man but it was debatable if this was enough in court. But it was something. Now it was Williams job to calm Wilson down again. Not the easiest task because he needed to find out how the scientist had seen the man in his imaginary world. “Wilson. Listen to me” He had brought him back into his room with Charlies help and was sitting in front of him now, his hands in his own. “It is over. He is gone. You did a great job” Wilson trembled like crazy and tears ran down his cheeks. “I….It attacked me! It attacked me!”, he mumbled and sobbed. “I thought I would die.” Williams heart burned by the pained voice of his love. He had agreed to this and now he was such a mess… “I know but he is away now and we have the answers we needed!” He stroked over the smaller ones chaotic hair and pulled him then into a tight hug. “They will lock him away forever! And you will never see him again!” Wilson sobbed again and clung harder to his clothes. “Stay for the night”, he pleaded and William nodded immediately. “I will. Just try to sleep a little bit.”_   
_Wilson would not calm down for the next two hours before he fell asleep from exhaustion. “They said it is evidence enough” He looked up as Charlie entered the room. “Tomorrow will be the trial. And when he breaks and talks about his accomplice we will get them both. Finally this horror will be over.” He nodded and sighed. “Maybe he will be able to heal then”, he said even if he had not much hope. As it looked right now everything was getting worse every day and they lost him more and more. When he reached the last level they would lose him again for a very long time and maybe this time it would be forever._


	7. Chapter 7: Archipelago

„You're really pushing your luck. Turn back now, or I may have to resort to drastic measures.“   
Wilson snorted and looked up to the woman beside him. He was grilling some carrots at the moment, preparing for his next journey to find all parts of the teleporter that would bring him closer to the end of this godforsaken place and to William.  
“Drastic measures? Like what? You already through everything at me to stop me. So what do you want to do, witch?” Charlie smiled and eyed him curiously. “What a proud and stupid man you are little Higgsbury”, she said with a chuckle. “But I meant it. In the end of your journey you may find something that will change you completely. And no one wants that right?” She pinched him into the cheek and chuckled again as he pushed her hand away. “We will see each other again really soon”, she whispered and disappeared into the darkness. Wilson grumbled and looked back to his temporary campfire. He had already searched on the whole island for the parts. But all he was able to find were 2 of these weird wormholes with way too many teeth for comfort and he assumed his only way forward was through them. That would cost him a lot of his mental health but as far as he could tell there was no other way.   
“She is right. And you know that”  
He smiled as he felt the presence of the man he wanted to safe behind him coming closer. “What part? The ,drastic measures' or the ,finding something that will change me' part?” He laughed ans looked up to William who sat down beside him. He had changed a lot since he started this madness. He was a lot bigger now and with every stage he transformed more and more into a monster. He had sharp and black claws now, his posture was hunched over, almost animal like, his sharp tooth were too big for his mouth now and his face was distorted to a point were he was almost unrecognizable. But his eyes were still the same and held the same warm fondness towards him that he remembered from their days together in this hell. And it was the only thing that let him still believe Williams word that this was just an illusion from Charlie to drive him mad.   
“Both”, William answered Wilsons question while Wilson leaned against his giant form and closed his eyes with a smile on his face. Sure this was not really Williams body and merly a projection made out of nightmare fuel but....it felt almost real with enough of his imagination. And god knew he had enough of it in him.   
“I will say it again Wilson. This journey will end in a catastrophy. I can't tell you what will happen because _they_ will kill me if I do but....please.”   
Wilson felt how William placed one of his oversiced claws on his head and started to stroke very careful through his messy hair. “Stop this now while you still can.” Wilson smiled and moved a little bit closer to him so he was almost buried in his fluffy coat at this point. “I do not even think about it”, he said and wrapped hias arms around Williams middle to cuddle the giant properly. “I will not leave this place without you William! And you know that!”  
“Yea....I do....sadly” William sighed and pulled Wilson into his lap were the little scientist curled into him like a cat. He felt so happy in that moment that he almost forgot were he was. “Sleep a little bit”, William said and wiped away a few hairs that had fell into Wilsons face. “I will watch the fire. You need rest when you want to survive this stage” Wilson nodded and cuddled with his lover. Tomorrow would be an exhausting day and he would prefer to make progress as fast as possible.   
  
When he woke up again he was alone. The fire was almost completly burnt down and the sun was already halfway over the cloudless sky. Wilson cursed and jumped on his feet. He had missed half of the day already! Without hesitation he made his way to the first wormhole he had found on this small island and jumped through. He hated this feeling. It was slimey and dark and a little bit as if the wormhole itself would bite a large chunk out of his already fragile sanity. “Ung...Let's hope this is the only one I need to use”   
He learned very fast that this hope was useless. When he understood that stage right there would be a lot of different islands connected through the wormeholes and on every single one would only be one piece for the teleporter. It would cost him a lot of sanity and time to complete it but he would move on until he would finally find and safe William Carter. 

_ It was during the monthly meeting with the other doctors and Charlie that a nurse bursted through the door and screamed that something was horribly wrong with Mister Higgsburry. William did not hesitate and ignored Charlies pleas to stay. When he arrived at Wilsons room he was greeted by a group of nurses that stood before the door. From within the room he heard loud noises and screams. “Doctor Carter!”, screamed one of the nurses and she opened him the door. “We tried everything but nothing would help!” William nodded and closed the door behind him. Then he tried to understand the  situation at hand as fast as possible. The room was a mess. The few chairs and the desk were broken beyond repair and the curtains ripped down and torn apart. Wilson sat in the middle of all this chaos and panted. His eyes were wide open in panic and he was holding a splintered leg of a chair like a weapon. “Wilson!” He hurried to his side and tried to take the chair leg out of the smaller mans iron grip. What happened next happened so fast that William was not able to realize what was going on until the pain rushed through his body and he started to scream. Wilson had stabbed him in his blind panic right through his chest. The pain was omnipresent and blinding and he fell to the ground when Wilson tumbled backwards and pulled the weapon out of him in the process. “WILLIAM!” He heard Charlies screams but his mind was already so numb that he was not capable of understanding more of her words. He felt how the blood rushed too fast out of him and how Wilson tried to attack Charlie too. He saw how the nurses overwhelmed him and pinned him to the ground beside him. His eyes filled with panic and fear. Looking straight at William but not seeing him at all. Then everything went dark.  _


	8. Chapter 8: Two worlds

Everything was dark around him.   
He could not feel any temperature. It was not cold but not warm either. Was he dead? Had this horrible world finally took his live? When this is death it is tolerable he thought. No feelings, no pain. But then he saw a light far in the distance. And he could hear voices. And as he recognized one of them his legs moved on their own. “WILLIAM!”, he screamed as he came closer and closer and….  
He fell.   
Burning pain filled his body and he could feel how the weight of 4 or 5 individuals pressed him to the floor. His eyes needed a moment to adjust to the bright light around him and he felt nauseous. He felt that something warm and sticky covered his hands and he heard a lot of different voices around him.  
“PRESS HIM DOWN!”  
“Fast! Bring one of the straightjackets! YES NOW!”  
“William! William stay with us!”  
This last voice it was….  
“Charlie!”, he hissed and finally his eyes adjusted to the bright light and he was able to see the scenario in front of him. And his heart stopped beating for a second. William was laying on the ground, a gaping wound in his chest and the weapon that inflicted it not far away from him on the floor. Covered in his blood. Charlie was kneeling beside him and all Wilsons head was able to process in that moment was ,she injured him! Charlie tried to kill William!’. He screamed and mobilized so much power at once that he was able to, to break free from the iron grip of his captors. “CHARLIE YOU WHORE!” Her eyes were filled with surprise as the little scientist tackled her down and away from William. “HOW DARE YOU HURTING WILLIAM! I WILL KILL YOU!” He started to punch her again and again until her underlings overwhelmed him again and dragged him away from her. “Bring him into the padded cell”, she hissed, her eyes burning as she brushed away the blood that Wilson had left on her face with his punches.   
“Wilson….”  
His eyes met Williams and his heart stopped for a moment. His eyes were filled with relieve and….sadness?   
“Do not forget this moment”, he mumbled. “Please. Do not….forget”  
“WILLIAM!” He tried to break free again. But a moment later he felt how one of Charlies underlings rammed a needle inside his left arm and injected him something. Then everything went dark again. 

He startled awake, panting and covered in sweat. His heart was beating far too fast and he felt a weird pain throbbing against his forehead.   
“Ung….what….William?” He looked around. The weird bright room he was in moments ago had disappeared. Instead he was sitting inside a tent, resting on a cozy straw roll and he could hear the birds outside.   
“You are finally awake”   
Wilson screamed and looked up. Charlie had pushed away one of the flaps that had covered the entrance of the tent. “I thought you would never wake up again. Sleeping for 3 days is a new record.” She laughed as she saw the irritated look on his face. “Whatever you dreamed about was really intense. You were talking nonstop in your sleep”  
So it was all just a dream? He looked down to his hands. The blood had disappeared…..But it had felt so real….  
“Where is William?”   
Charlie raised an eyebrow. Then she laughed.   
“He is in the Throne room of course. Were else would he be darling?” She chuckled and looked down to him with her cold eyes. “But he will not be able to meet you until you reach the end of our game~ A little new rule just to see how determined you will be after days of complete isolation~” Wilson huffed and stood up. On his way out of the tent he pushed Charlie to the side with more strength than necessary but he hated that woman so so much….  
“So this is the new stage?”, he asked and looked around. Up until now every stage was harder than the one before. Not only were the conditions to win a stage harder but he also learned that with every stage the amount of enemies were almost doubled every time. So what he saw now around him was completely not what he had expected. The tent he was in was in the middle of a little camp. Even the ground was even and easy to walk on. Made to make it easier to access everything even after rain and storm. Not like dirt that would be muddy after the first storm. He saw a fireplace and even a few berry bushes and grass surrounding the area. “No this is more of an offer”, Charlie finally answered. “When you stop going down the last two doors I will provide you with everything you could possibly need. There is even a pig village somewhere near.”  
Wilson looked over his shoulder to the queen. Something was absolutely not right! He could feel it. “And I will even allow little William to visit you from time to time” “Why?”, Wilson answered. Distrust leaking from every single word. “Are you afraid that I push you from your throne? That I take William with me again?” A moment of silence. Then Charlie started to laugh and it was one that reached deep into Wilsons bones and let him freeze where he was. “Oh dear. That was a good one Wilson! You really are adorable as hell I can see why William likes you so much” She wiped away a few tears that had appeared from her intense laughter. “Oh no I am not afraid. Not really at least. I am worried little Wilson~ Cute, dumb, little scientist you still do not realize what is happening with you hm?” Wilson frowned and took a few steps away from Charlie. “What do you mean by that?”  
“Oh look at your hands~”  
He looked down and screamed. He wore his fingerless gloves like always but his fingers were black and almost claw like. “WHAT THE HELL?!” He tore the gloves from his arms and saw that the darkness was spreading to his elbows like weird colored veins inside of him. “What….When….” He tried to rub it of but it was definitely inside of him. “Well this is happening to you since you opened the first portal.”, Charlie explained and Wilsons head shot up. She was in front of him and took one of his hands in her own. Her hand was cold and felt like one of the thermal stones when he used them for the summer. “With every portal this will spread more and more. And when you reach the end and win our little game” She followed one of the darker colored veins with one of her fingers. “Then you will take over the throne and the shadows will consume you whole.” She smiled and looked up directly into his eyes. “Do you understand? That is the reason why William wanted to stop you. And why I want to stop you. You know you are my favorite plaything~” She giggled as Wilson found his energy again and pushed her away from him. “It would be a shame if we would loose such a wonderful pawn Wilson~ So let’s play a little bit more, shall we~” And she disappeared into a puff of black mist.   
Wilson cursed and looked down to his hands. He knew what he wanted to do before Charlie had ended her monologue. He would play this game till the end, free William and find a way to follow him. He closed his eyes for a moment before he formed a plan in his head. HE would stay here for a few days to recover health and sanity. He would restock his resources and then he would continue his journey.  
“Do not forget”  
He could still hear Williams voice from his dream. It was so full of hope and sadness that it broke his heart every time he thought about it. Sure it was just a dream but he would harbor that feeling to remember how a wounded and sad William looked like to push himself forward. To safe him and to ensure that he would never need to see such a William ever again!

_Everything inside of him screamed in agony. His body, damaged, his mind, flying in circles. The bright white ceiling of the hospital room he was currently in hurt his eyes but he was not able to close his eyes longer then a few moments before all the thoughts flooded in and drowned him. It was too much. Too much light, too much sound, too many thoughts._  
_He heard how the door opened and closed again and how the mattress sunk a little beside him as someone sat down. He felt small and warm fingers stroking over his good visible cheekbones and then he heard her voice. Charlie…._  
_“How do you feel William?”_  
_What a question. He did not expected a real answer they both knew it and so he leaned into her touch. It was answer enough and he could almost feel her small smile, his eyes still fixated on the white and empty ceiling. How much he would give for a head as empty as this white endless canvas of-_  
_“You will not see him again”_  
_His eyes snapped immediately to her face. Far too fast but he did not care. “You know that you can not demand something like that from me.” His voice was thin and weak. He had not talked in days. “I can. And I will”, she said. “He stabbed you William! You must realize that he is dangerous and-”_  
_“BECAUSE OF THAT ONE MOMENT YOU WANT TO DRUG HIM UNTIL HE IS UNABLE TO DO ANYTHING AND LOCK HIM AWAY FOREVER?”_  
_A loud clinking noise filled the room when he jumped out of the bed and fell to the ground immediately. His arm was attached to a drip and had knocked it over with his harsh movements. “William!” Charlie knelt beside him and helped him back inside the bed. “You can’t be serious! He will fall deeper and deeper into this rabbit hole and he will drag you with him if I would allow you to-” She stopped when she saw the tears in Williams eyes and his pleading look. “Please Charlie...”, he mumbled. He felt so tired all of a sudden. “He was with us for a moment. You saw it yourself! He is still in our reach...please….let me do this!”_  
_She sighed and laid her hands on his. “We will see.”, she said. “But first you need to recover okay?” He smiled and nodded. He could understand Charlies worry but he saw Wilson, the real Wilson, for one moment in his eyes and he would do everything to see him again. Even if that meant his own downfall._


	9. Chapter 9: Darkness

“GODDAMMIT!”   
Wilsons voice echoed in the endless darkness around him. He had successfully entered the next chapter but it was a close call. He was still panting from his final sprint to the teleporter but one of these goddamn Clockwork Bishops had aimed its lightning bolts just right. It had hit Wilsons right arm and it was burning like fire. The spot were the deadly electricity made contact with his skin was burned to the bone and every time he looked at it he felt ill.   
“Okay.....concentrate Wilson!”, he huffed and tried to focus his breathing. “This is the last chapter! It MUST be! This wound is nothing!” He ripped the left sleeve from his white shirt apart and used the fabric as a bandage to stop the bleeding. He was not able to hold back another scream. The pain was just so....overwhelming. But his wish to save William was stronger. “You are truly a nuisance, little scientist!” He huffed and smiled a little bit as Charlie appeared beside him. “You insolent, pitiful, insignificant ant! You will regret coming any further and I will kill you if you try to collect the pieces!”  
“So it is the last stage huh?”  
“What?”   
“You talked about ,the last two doors.' in the last world. I thought it meant two last stages but....no. This is the last one. After this I will find William and this goddamn throne hm?”  
“You little-”  
“I will beat your stupid game Charlie!”  
He stood up even when his legs felt like they wanted to collapse any moment. “And I will go home with William! You will see!”   
Charlie huffed and disappeared into the darkness that surrounded them. Wilson took a deep breath and pulled the mininer hat out of his backpack that was filled with enough food for several days, a jar filled with dozens of fireflies to fuel his hat for light and spider silk for essentials like a bug net if he would need more fireflies or if he wanted to craft a tent for sanity and health regeneration if needed. The first thing he does was farming the most important stuff like wood, grass and sticks. He did not plan to fight if possible, the endless darkness alone was draining his sanity enough. He had expected a stage like this. The strongest enemy in this game was Charlie herself and she could only attack in the dark. So to create a level that would allow her to attack non stop was only logical. And without enough preparation he would really struggle to have a light source around him all the time.  
“The fireflies will last for 3 maybe 4 days” He was sitting next to a camp fire, rationing his available light and food for the next time. The divining rod was slammed not to far away into the soft dirt and was humming in a very low tone. “The last times I needed around 3 days to find the things for the teleporter. The darkness may be a problem but the divining rod should still guide me enough so I should not need more than these 3 to 4 days. That means I can ignore food and light and go straight for the pieces” A triumphant smile spread over his face. His good planning was finally worth something and if his calculations were correct he would see William again very soon. “Wait for me.” He looked up into the starless sky. “I am on my way!”   
  
_Williams wounds healed good and after a few weeks he was allowed to leave the hospital._  
 _“The first thing you do is driving all the way just to hear me say that you will not see him?”_  
 _Charlies voice was determined and cold. William had explained to her what he had planned for Wilsons therapy and she had interrupted him. “B..But”, Williams eyes, before filled with the excitement and anticipation, were now full with horror and shock. “I.....I need to see him! Please!”_  
 _“You can't William!”_  
 _“WHY NOT?!”_  
 _“Calm down!”_  
 _She sighed and walked around her desk to the door. “I will show you why”, she said and William hurried to follow her out of the room. They did not talk until they reached the padded cells. Charlie talked with one of the guards who nodded and allowed them to enter the cell that was farthest away from the entrance. And there he was._  
 _Wilson Percival Higgsburry was almost unrecognisable. He laid hunched into a ball in one corner of the room. His eyes empty and cold. He mumbled something to himself but William was not able to understand even a single word. But the most disturbing thing were the scars that were all over his face. “What....What happened?”, he mumbled in shock and sat down next to his beloved scientist to stroke over his face. Charlie allowed it but he assumed it was just because Wilson was wearing a straitjacket. “A few days after you were brought to the hospital he started to scratch himself”, she explained. “At first it was nothing too weird but than it started to bleed and leave marks all over his body. The moment we realised what was happening he had already ruined his whole face.....” William tried to process what that meant but Charlie said out loud what he was thinking: “We saw this before remember? The last time he was gone for a long time.” He nodded and he felt how hopelessness filled his heart. Yes he knew what this meant. It was a defence mechanism in Wilsons brain. The last and desperate try from his body to hold onto his soul before it would be lost forever. The last time they were able to stabilize him somehow. But regarding to the scratch wounds and how deep they were it was already too late for that._  
 _The absolution of this conclusion sank into him and it felt like his heart would break apart right here and now._  
 _They had lost him. Forever. He was gone...Wilson was gone. Prisoner in his own mind for the rest of his life._  
 _The world around him was shifting and it felt like he sank to the bottom of a deep lake. He heard Charlies voice but it was too far away to understand words. And he heard screams. He needed a moment to realise that he was the one screaming but he did not care. His heart would scream all the pain out of his system until he would be empty of any emotion. Only then he would be able to move on. It was not healthy and he had a lot of patients that broke because they did that. Locking away all emotions was never a good way out.....but he had no other choice when he wanted to survive._  
 _“William....” It was as if someone pulled him out of the cold water. Charlie....There was Charlie...._  
 _“William....please...!”_  
 _She looked so worried. Worried because of him. He smiled. He realised that he was crying the moment were Charlie wiped them from his cheeks and he sniffed and leaned forward until his forehead rested against her shoulder. “I want to quit”, he said after a long silence were Charlie stroked through his hair. “I want to move away from here. Somewhere else. Maybe I will do what I always wanted to do and start with a magic show who knows”_  
 _Charlie smiled and closed her eyes. “That sounds wonderful William. I will organize everything necessary tomorrow.” He nodded and looked one last time over to the lifeless body of his beloved. Nothing more than an empty shell now that the soul was gone. “What will you do with him?” “The normal procedure”, she explained calm. William sighed. That meant that Wilsons body would be strapped to a bed, fed and pumped full with medicine through a drip in his arm. At least he would not be able to consciously witness that.....and all he could do was to hope that the place that he was now was a better one._


	10. Chapter 10: Checkmate

When Wilson opened his eyes he was met with darkness. Panic filled his mind and he sat up a little bit too fast. He groaned and hold his head. The final moments in the last chapter were close. He had no fireflies left and his light went out in the last second. He had almost felt Charlies claws slicing through his body but he had made it just in time. And now? Where was he?  
Wilson looked around with squinted eyes. The only thing he was able to see were two stony lanterns with a weird flickering black flame on top. The light was so bizarre that looking at it directly hurt his eyes and they illuminated the area around them just a little bit. Just enough to save him from Charlies claws. He stood up slowly. The only things he still possessed were his empty miner hat and a bunch of sticks and cut grass in his backpack. So this was it? The final Chapter? The end of the game?  
“Well, this is it. You found me. Now, what are you going to do?“  
More lights flickered to life and illuminated a small path in front of him. At the end was Charlie. She looked like the projections she used to mock him at the beginning of every stage with her neat short hair with the small hat on top and the black dress. Not like the horrible creature she was in the darkness.   
“Where is William?”, was the first question that entered his mind. Charlie chuckled.   
“So you are really sure that you want to end this game hm?”, she asked and Wilson nodded immediately.   
“Even if that means that you may see things you do not want to see?” He nodded again without hesitation. She smiled and turned around. “Well then. Follow me Mister Higgsbury”   
They walked in silence. Wilson noticed that it was not just the light that was weird and uncomfortable. The air itself was thick and moist. Almost not breathable as if THEIR constant presence was poisoning it.   
Then he heard it. The distant sound of a weird and distorted music that filled the darkness around them. And then he saw him.  
“WILLIAM!”  
The magician had changed a lot since the last time he had seen him in person. He was not the monster like the projections of him in the different stages but it was almost worse. He looked a lot older and his skin had lost every single bit of color. His eyes were empty and almost dead and his hand like, black claws were bound to the throne with tendrils of shadows.   
“Oh my god William! William!” Wilson fell onto his knees in front of him and put a hand onto Williams cold one. Tears filled his eyes when William did not show any sign of recognition or that he saw him at all. When Wilson would not be able to see him breathing and feel his heartbeat right now he would be totally convinced that William was already dead. He sniffed and tried to think. “I will help you!”, he mumbled and tried to pull away the shadowy tendrils around Williams arms. But they didn't budge. He tried it again and again with no avail.   
“You need to end the game!”   
He looked up. Charlie approached him, in her hand the old radio on a stick. “You held the key to free William all the time. The last thing you need to do is....to open the lock!”   
Wilson did not trust her at all. But in that moment he saw a sadness in her eyes that was so raw and concentrated that he was sure that it was genuine.   
He stood up and took the device. “Why?”, he asked when she smiled her sad smile. “Why are you suddenly so....so okay with me freeing William? Are you planning something?” She laughed and shook her head. “Oh no. I just admit that you won our little game. And William is already too long bound by your restrains. It is time that you let him go” And with these words she disappeared leaving a more than confused Wilson behind. “Crazy old witch...”, he mumbled and turned around towards William.   
He stood there for a moment. Motionless and unsure what to do. Was it a trap? Probably. On the other hand: What were the other options? He had none.   
“William....”, he mumbled as he moved towards the thing on the ground next to the throne. The fitting keyhole for his gigantic key. “Be free!” And he slammed it inside.   
A loud clicking noise filled the darkness around them. Seemingly coming from every direction at once. The clicking stopped and a loud hissing sound emitted from the radio. Wilson stumbled backwards and in his panic he looked over to William. The tendrils around his wrists were melting away and the moment he was free was the moment that the life returned into his body and eyes.   
“W...What-”  
Before he was able to end his question he was silenced by a sobbing mess of a scientist that fell around his neck, face buried into his shirt and stuttering something that he was not able to understand.   
“Uh....Wilson....What...”  
“William! Oh dear dear William!”  
Wilson looked up and his eyes were filled with tears and happiness. “You are free! You are finally free! I said that I would find you!”  
“But…..Wilson how….”  
Williams eyes fell on the weird key that was now in it’s destined place and his eyes widened in fear. “No…..No Wilson what have you done?” He looked down to the scientist in his arms.   
“I won the game! To free you!”  
“And what do you think will happen now?!”  
Williams voice was so filled with panic and anxiety that it confused Wilson. “Well uhm….You are free and we can search for a way out?”  
“NO! THIS BOARD NEEDS A KING!”  
William cursed and took Wilsons face between his now normal hands. Wilson was so confused and stared back up, unsure why William was so angry with him. Then he felt it. A weird pull around his heart. And he felt the darkness how it seeped into his body like oil.   
“What…..”  
He tried to look over his shoulder but William hold his head in place. “Look at me!”, he said, pleaded almost. “One last time!”  
He pulled him into a kiss. It was so different than anything they had done so far. Filled with sadness and longing. And unending grief. But now Wilson understood. The pull he felt towards the throne, the darkness that filled every centimeter of his body and Williams words earlier. The board needed a king. Because he had freed William, because he won the game, he would be the next one on the throne. Bound for eternity or until someone else would find their way through this horrible maze of a game to free him. But that was okay….as long as William was free….as long as….

_“Wilson….Do not forget this moment! Please! Do not….forget!”_

His eyes shot open. He remembered. This weird moment were he was….somewhere else. Something that resembled a hospital room back in his world. William was wounded and Charlie was beside him. Back than he was absolutely furious. But now that he thought about it….Their clothes were so different too. He had thought that it was all just a dream but….these words….They felt so….real….  
“Wilson?”  
Williams hands wandered down and rested on his shoulders. “I….” A pain shot through his head and Wilson winced. The pull was stronger now and it took all his willpower and Williams help to stop him from tumbling back into the nightmare throne. “I….remember!”, he mumbled. “I…..”  
Pictures shot through his head. His home…..strangers entering it without permission...a bright light…  
He screamed and hold his head. Reality itself seemed to scatter beneath his grasp and everything started to make no fucking sense!  
“Wilson!”  
He heard Williams voice but it was so distant. And than the shadows had enough. They pulled the scientist back and he landed with a painful thump directly inside the throne. Almost immediately a dozen of black tendrils started to wrap around him, binding him in place and the more he struggled the more they constricted around him. He screamed and fought against them. William was by his side, trying the same but nothing seemed to work. After a single minute Wilson was so tight bound to the throne that he was not even able to move his head, forced to look forward in an more than uncomfortable sitting position. William came into his field of view and his eyes were filled with blind panic and worry. “How do you feel?”, he asked. Wilson laughed and closed his eyes. “It….drains my power...”, he mumbled. “I can feel the shadows….they consume my energy...”  
William nodded. He knew what it was like to be in Wilsons situation. “Stay strong”, he said. “Do not let them win!” Wilson nodded. Or at least he tried. “Good...” William smiled. “I need to go now...”  
Wilsons eyes widened. “Wait...what? Why?”  
“The throne room is only for the king. The longer I am here the more it will drain me as well. It will kill me if I stay. As much as I want to I can’t stay by your side….” He sighed and gave him one last kiss. “We will find a way love”, he said. “Stay strong.” And with these words he stood up and left. Soon swallowed by the endless darkness of the throne room. Wilson stared after him for what seemed like hours before the pictures came back. “Ung….what….”  
Pictures of a hospital room flashed into his mind. Pictures of William in a doctors outfit sitting next to him. Then he saw several pictures of the Constant and his journey to this exact place. Everything was a mess.  
“I told you.”  
He yelped and opened his eyes. Charlie was back. “What do you mean?”  
“The truth”  
He could feel how her ice cold fingers started to wander over his cheek. “That you would see something you are not supposed to see when you finish this game”  
He stared at her, unsure what to think. She smiled. “Oh my dear Wilson. You still can’t see the bigger picture here? Let me explain”  
And her hand wandered to his throat.   
“All of this is nothing more than an illusion~”  
She started to choke him and he could do nothing to stop her.   
“An illusion that your brain created to protect your mind from falling apart~”  
He started to fight against the restrains and the iron grip. “Nothing is real. You are trapped in your own mind!” She smiled as Wilson shot a gaze full of hatred her way. “You still do not believe me? Then tell me why you are not dying even though I am choking you for several minutes now! Because of the shadows? Nawww sweetie there are no shadows. You are a scientist you should know that!”   
Finally she let go of him and Wilson started to cough as his lungs were filled with oxygen again while Charlie started to walk around the throne. Her hands never really leaving his skin. “Open your eyes!”, she whispered silently, suddenly right next to him again. Her words like poison in Wilsons ears. He shook his head, desperate to ignore her and her dangerous lies. “No….No PLEASE STOP!”  
She chuckled and more pictures flooded Wilsons mind. More and more and more….he felt how his mind started to break and there was nothing he could do to prevent this from happening. He started to sob and ice cold tears ran down his face. He was so alone….he would face a fate far worse than death here…..

_“Wilson!”_

The young scientist flinched when he was so abruptly torn out of his panic attack. “William? WILLIAM!?” His eyes scanned the surroundings. Charlie was no longer there but the darkness remained. Was he completely crazy already and heard voices that were not really there?

_“I am sorry that I could not safe you.”_

There it was again! It was unmistakably Williams voice but it sounded distant with a weird echo underlining it.   
“William! I am here!”, he stammered, fightig against his restrains again. 

_“I would do anything to be with you…..but…..it looks like that it will not be possible”_

Anxiety and pure fear filled Wilsons heart. The tone of Williams voice….It almost sounded like a goodbye….  
“William! No we can be together! Trust me! I will find a way out!”

_“I have no choice….I need to leave you….god….I can’t do this anymore...”_

Williams voice was so filled with pain that Wilson wanted to scream. Why was this happening to them? Why couldn’t they just be together?  
“WILLIAM! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! PLEASE! DO NOT LEAVE ME ALONE!”  
He started to sob again. More violently this time. His heart ached and he lost more and more all his hope.

“ _You can’t even hear me….I know that but still….”_

“I can hear you! Please William I can!”

_“Goodbye Wilson….”_

“No! No No No NO NOOOOO!”  
He fought with all his strength against the restrains of the shadows while he screamed into the darkness to a person who was not there. A person he would never see again…..he would never hear again. Never feel his hands on his own and hear little nothings whispered into his ears….No! He could not let this happen! It did not matter if this world was real or not! Their love was! He was convinced of that! His body started to ache as he pressed harder and more determined against the shadows with every passing second. He would fight until the end! He would fight to be with his beloved friend because he truly loved him with all his heart!  
“WILIAAAAAAAAAM!”  
And than, suddenly, he was free. Surprised and completely taken by surprise he stumbled forwards and fell to the ground.   
Confused and irritated he looked over his shoulder and froze when he saw Charlie. She smiled and her hand left the Divining Rod she had placed in the keyhole next to the throne. She went over to it and sat down, the shadows immediately trapping her there.   
Wilson needed a moment to realize what had happened. That Charlie had saved him. “W...Why...”, he mumbled confused. “Why would you….”  
“Oh darling”, she said. “I may be only the villain of your story. But I am no monster” She smiled. “Your dedication to safe William, or that William you met here, impressed me. And I think it is time that you meet the real one. You lost enough time here.” She raised a hand without any problems and a portal appeared in front of Wilson. It showed a hospital room again. It was way smaller than the one he saw before but he saw himself wrapped onto a bed. A drip was connected to his arm and his eyes were empty and lifeless. Next to his bed stood William. The one he had seen injured once before. He looked down at him, his eyes filled with sorrow and sadness.   
“So….this is the real world hm?”, he asked and looked back to Charlie. She nodded. “I think it is about time that you go back.”, she said. “This place, the Constant, was never more than a way for you to explain things. A coping mechanism. It was necessary but….now you have him”  
Wilson looked back towards the Portal. To William.  
“He will help you. When you go back you will remember everything. And it will hurt. But you are no longer alone!”   
Her voice was no longer like ice, Wilson realized. It sounded so much warmer. Almost like the voice of a mother. He gulped and nodded before he stood up. “Thank you...”, he mumbled and Charlie smiled. “No problem. Now go! He waits for you!” He nodded again. Then he reached for the Portal.

_“Goodbye Wilson...”_   
_Williams voice almost broke. So this was it then? He would leave and never come back. Tears ran down his cheeks and as soon as he noticed them he started to rub them away. Charlie was right. This whole situation broke him and he needed to end it once and for all before he ended up in pieces._   
_“Let’s go William”, Charlie said. She stood next to the door._   
_He nodded and looked one more time down to Wilson. His face and eyes were so devoid of life….All this time he had tried to bring it back. He had dreamed of the day were the shine would come back into Wilsons eyes and he would laugh with him about what had happened. But this dream was shattered now and it would never come true…._   
_He pressed one last kiss to Wilsons forehead and laid his hand a last time over the cold one of his lost love. William was about to turn around and follow Charlie out of this nightmare when he felt how Wilsons hand started to clench around his._   
_Confused he looked down to their linked hands._   
_“William”_   
_His eyes shot up again. And there he was. Wilson was looking up to him. Directly and without any doubt that he was looking at HIM and not a imaginary version of him. It happened so suddenly that he lost all his words and was only able to stare back like an idiot._   
_Wilson laughed and squeezed his hand slightly. “Why are you looking like that? I told you I would find a way right?”_   
_These words confirmed it. He was really talking to him! He was here with him! In this world!_   
_“Y….You did?”_   
_Damn these tears were there again. But this time William did not care! A bright smile was spread all over his face and he needed to fight with all his willpower to not hug Wilson in the biggest hug he had ever given him. He was still too weak and fragile for that! Instead he squeezed his hand back._   
_“Ah yea. That was the one in my head I forgot”, answered Wilson with a smile._   
_“So….you know it was….”_   
_“Oh yea. Charlie told me everything”_   
_He closed his eyes and William shared a confused gaze with Charlie who only shrugged._   
_“Pardon. I mean the Charlie in my head of course.”, Wilson explained as he opened his eyes again. “In hindsight I would say she was somewhat of a guardian for me” He giggled when he saw Williams and Charlies face. “She was the one freeing me from my own restrains. And she explained everything to me!”_   
_William sighed and sat down next to him. All of this was too much for him at the moment._   
_“And she said that you are more than enough support for me. That, because of you, this whole world is no longer necessary~”_   
_William smiled and started to free Wilson from the leather bands that hold him down. “I was uncertain about that for a while, not gonna lie”, he said and helped Wilson into a sitting position. The young man was extremely weak and would fall over without his help. “But I will do my best to be the support you need”_   
_Wilson smiled happily and leaned against his shoulder. “I would love that!”, he mumbled. William laid his arms carefully around the younger man and cuddled with him._   
_Charlie came over and smiled. “What a miracle”, she said amazed. “I guess time and love can heal every wound after all. Even psychical ones.”_   
_William nodded. He was so extremely happy right now….It really was like a dream coming true. “I will go and make preparations to bring him back into his room”, Charlie said before she left the room._   
_Wilson would need to stay here for a while longer. And it would not be easy that was for sure. But he would be there for him. Maybe not as his therapist. But more as his partner. And to be honest was that a role he was more than ready to play._

_End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me so long for the last chapter. But I really wanted this one to be good. This fic means a lot to me because I was in a mental institution myself for a while and I started to play Don't Starve while I was there. So....Yea here it is- Hope it was enyojable to read even with my shitty english skills xD


	11. Epilogue

-beep-  
  
This is in fact Charlies number. I am not available at the moment so you know what to do~

-beep-  
  
_"Ah....Yea hi. It's William. I was not able to visit for a while and I was wondering if everything is alright back at home. I mean it is almost five years since Wilson and I left the state and I thought that mails alone are not enough to keep up a relationship. So äh...Yea I see that you are not available so I will make it short. We are in middle Europe and my magic show is extremely successful. Everyone wants to see ,the amazing Maxwell' isn't that funny? Wilson helps me a lot with the show and the preparations. He still takes his medication and sometimes he has a panic attack. But we work on it together and i am pretty sure that we will find a solution!"_  
 _"Hey who is it?"_  
 _"Oh Careful love. I am talking to Charlie. Or to be more precise to her mailbox."_  
 _"Ohhhh let me too! Heeeey Charlie! How are you? I hope you feel well! We will bring you a souvenir from Germany when we visit! Because it is our next destination and it will be soooo cool! I can't wait to see the technology here! I missed so much cool stuff!”_  
 _“Wilson, darling, that’s enough….”_  
 _“Oh yea! I will give you William back! Hope to hear from you Doc~”_  
 _“Phew. He is such a handful huh? Haha. But that’s what I love about him I guess. Well that was all I wanted to tell you. Call me as soon as you can. I can’t wait to hear from you! So yea. William out~”_  
 _“Come on William! We need to go!”_  
 _“Yea. Comming!”_

-beep-


End file.
